Becoming spies/Finn McMissile and friends arrive/Escaping Ms. Gradenko and the Thumb-Thumbs
The way Becoming spies, Finn McMissile and friends arrives and escaping Ms. Gradenko and the Thumb-Thumbs goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. (Carmen and Juni wearing some spy outfits) Carmen: (does karate kick) Juni: (does karate kick but loses balance) Whoa! crashing Carmen: (reads a book) "How To Be A Spy. " Author unknown. Thomas: Who ever wrote this, sure didn't wanna be found out. Percy: Or even have questions asked. Carmen: "A good spy uses--" Juni: booming Testing! One, two-- Carmen: Ow! Gosh! You're too close! "A good spy uses his head." Got that? It's the first one in the book. Juni: (tries on spy glasses) Ew, gross. Carmen: What do you see? Juni: You. Carmen: Very funny. Focus your eyes closer... on the glasses themselves. Juni: Whoa ! Maps and readouts. CARMEN: That's the computer screen. It's a database of some kind. (opens a photo album) The wedding from the story. It was theirs. Edward: So they are spies. Juni: They should've told us about this stuff. Carmen: Yeah? What about Diego and Renaldo... and all your make-believe friends? Should Mom and Dad know about that? Juni: What about all the days you skip school? Want them to know about that? Carmen: That's my business. Juni: (gets handcuffed on a toolbox) Uh, Carmen? Carmen: I don't have a key. Go knock it against something. "A good spy has no fear." Sorry, Juni. Guess you can't be a spy. Gordon: HEY! That's not nice! Carmen: "A good spy puts himself--" herself-- "in the mind-set of the opponent." Juni: the toolbox against the wall but hits himself in the act Oh! Carmen: Mind-set. That's exactly what we'll do. I think it's up to us. You with me? Juni: With you what? Carmen: Find the OSS like Felix said. Evan: And find out wher' Twilight is too. Rainbow: So what are we waiting for? Let's go find them! at the door Zip: Now, who could that be? Mucker: Someone go check. Armor opens peep door Shining Armor: Hello? Finn McMissile: Down here, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Oh Finn! Come in, come in. doors and Finn drives in James: Finn McMissile? Finn McMissile: Not just me. drives in with General Dedrich and Daring Do in tow. Rarity: Holley Shiftwell! Holley Shiftwell: Hello. T.C.: Dad! Rainbow Dash: Daring Do! Daring Do: What up? Percy: What are guys doing here? Finn McMissile: We're here to help you guys get Mr. and Mrs. Cortez back. Holley Shiftwell: We also know where Twilight is. Cadance: You do? Shining Armor: WHERE?! WHERE'S MY LITTLE SIS?! Finn McMissile: She's been captured by Professor Zundapp. Thomas: (gasps) Cinders and ashes! Shining Armor: Twily's under custody of Professor Zundapp?! Cadance: But how could've he captured her?! Puffy: Mak, are you sure you didn't see anything strange? Mako: Yeah, but I did see an orange gremlin and a lime green pacer. Henry: You saw a gremlin and pacer? Mako: Yeah, I haven't seen any old cars like them in a long time. Rainbow: But Mako, that gremlin and pacer work for Professor Zundapp! Mako: WHAT?! You mean; I let the villains escape with Twilight?! Shining Armor: Mako, you buffoon! How could you let those 2 capture Twily and take her to one of the most dangerous criminal master minds in the world?! Cadance: her husband away from the shark Shining! Don't chide Mako! He didn't know those two were working for the Professor. Shining Armor: You're right dear, it's not like Mako knew them anyway. Finn McMissile I certainly remember you guys, Steamy, Puffy, and Shai-Shay. But who is the zebra, and other engines? Holley Shiftwell: And who's the plane? Victor: That's my close friend Zecora, she's been accompanying us for quite sometime now. And she mostly speaks in rhyme. Evan: The name is Evan. Steamy: That's Rattlesnake Jake. Sharky: My name is Sharky, and you've meet my cousin Mako. Willy: William C. Orca, but please call me "Willy". Steam Grinder: Steam Grindor, Miner Train #1 Steam Mech: Steam Mech, Miner Train #2 Mucker: Mucker, Miner Train #3 Steam Claw D.: Steam Claw Digger, Miner Train #4 Steam Driller: Steam Driller, Miner Train #5 Steam Sweeper: Steam Sweeper, Miner Train #6 Steam Exavator: Steam Exavator, Miner Train #7 1206: 1206. Socky: I'm Socky, that's Skunky. J.J.: Name's J.J. Buzz: (grins) J.J.: That's Buzz, he's a bit shy. Zip: Zip from Mercury! Here and ready! Dazzlen: Dazzlen, from the Planet Venus. Fired up flash from his exhaust pipes and ready for action. Dusten: Dusten's the name, Mars is the Planet. Gustis: Gustis, from Jupiter circuits One and two! And Cha! Cha! Cha! Let's all go! circuits Sorry. Rings: Rings, from the planet Saturn. Uray: Uray, from the planet Uranus. Always ready with my magnet. Tune: Tune, from planet Neptune. Ever flowing and at your service. And last, but not least. Shiver: Shiver, from the planet Pluto. General Dedrich: That's my son, Tucker Cyper. and his girlfriend, Hugs. Hugs: blushes General! Stephen: Stephen's the name. Dusty: Dusty Crophopper. Finn McMissile: Nice to meet you. Dusty Crophopper: Same to you. Spike: So, where's the professor right now? Holley Shiftwell: We've located him and the others at a castle somewhere out at sea. Finn McMissile: We've also determined who owns the castle; it came in five letters. F-L-O-O-P. Sharky: The host from that TV show Juni loves? Holley Shiftwell: The professor is using the castle as his way to stay hidden, so he can succeed in helping a man take over the world. Dusty Crophopper: Why would he choose Floop's castle? Finn McMissile: That's the last place anyone would find Professor Zundapp. But we must get to the castle and stop him from succeeding. Thomas: And rescue Twilight. Dusty Crophopper: Then we should get going right away! (Then, there was a knock on the door) Applejack: What in Tarnation? Emily: Now what? Spike: Finn, do you call for backup? Finn McMissile: No, I didn't. (Carmen answers the door) Ms. Gradenko: Hi! I'm Ms. Gradenko. We work for your parents. Carmen: "We?" GRADENKO: I can understand if you don't trust me... You were a baby when we first met. (door opens) Remember me now? Sorry. I have a key. You see? We're all on the same side. We're here to protect you. Carmen: My mom has a bracelet like that. Ms. Gradenko: OSS standard issue. We all have one. Carmen: OSS? You work with my parents? Ms. Gradenko: Yes. Now, please listen closely. Open your ears. You father was able to send one last communique this morning... before he disappeared. It consisted of five letters. F-L-O... O...P! Juni: But you're wrong. Fabulous Floop would never do that. Steamy: (whispers) Finn, Ah' thought ya said Professor Zundapp was behind this. Finn: (whispers) I did. The Professor's probably using Floop as his cover. Ms. Gradenko: Oh, trust me. He's not that fabulous. In fact, recognize these? the tv screen, pictures of the Fooglies appear Juni: Floop's Fooglies. I've got toy versions. Ms. Gradenko: This is what they looked like before he mutated them. then presses a button and the images transform and reveal to be the missing agents CARMEN: You mean these mutants are captured secret agents? Ms. Gradenko: We're dealing with a genius. CARMEN: Told you Floop was a freak. Ms. Gradenko: And that cute, little tuneless song... the characters sing? Play it backwards... FOOGLIES: We're trapped! Floop is a madman! Help us! Save us! Floop is a madman! Help us! Save us! Ms. Gradenko: A cry for help. Carmen: Will Floop do that to Mom and Dad? Ms. Gradenko: Definitely. Unless he gets something your father helped develop. If there's anything you can possibly remember... Carmen: The Third Brain lives. Ms. Gradenko: What? Carmen: Felix gave us a message to deliver to the OSS... and here you are. Ms. Gradenko: Here I am. What's the message? Carmen: The Third Brain lives. Ms. Gradenko: Ohh! Carmen... you have just joined the ranks of women spies in the OSS. a bracelet on Carmen's wrist Brilliant. Juni: Girls. GRADENKO: Now. Where does the Third Brain live exactly? Did Felix tell you that? then puts the picture back up but then a secret door opens and a tiny robotic brain is elevated into view CARMEN: I don't think he said. GRADENKO: He didn't say? Are you sure? Search the place. It wasn't at the house, so it must be here. Carmen: You were at our house? Thomas: Something doesn't seem right. (Juni opens the peep door and sees Thumb-Thumbs sink the pod!) Steamy: Uh-oh! Juni: Oh no! an agent that's outside notices him Ms. Gradenko: Oh, my God. It exists. on a glove Percy: That's what they want? Pinkie Pie: A mini electrical brain? Duncan: (to the others) Hey, I think that brain is the same size of Pinkie's brain. (They all laugh) Ms. Gradenko: the brain Oh! It's so beautiful! Juni: (holding a weird looking device) Guys! She's working for Professor Zundapp! Ms. Gradenko: the brain in a sack and hands it to one of the other agents Fly this to Floop's castle immediately. Agent #1: Yes, ma'am. Carmen: Don't move! whirring and clicking All: Ha, ha, ha, ha! GRADENKO: You don't even know what those things are. Willy: Oh? Then how bout this? (Our heroes deploy and draw out their weapons) General Dedrich: Eat lead! (Everyone fires their guns) Carmen: (Looks to see the agent with the brain escaping) That brain's the only thing... keeping Mom and Dad from being zapped! GRADENKO: Stop her! (Carmen jumps over the fan while one of the agent hits it) Agent #2: AAH!! (The agent with the brain escapes) Hugs: Quick, after him! GRADENKO: Send in the thumbs. (Carmen puts on a jetpack) Juni: Wait for me! (Thumb-thumbs break in) Shining Armor: Rick O'Connell Oh no! Not these guys again! (Carmen is about to take when a Thumb-thumb grabs her) Carmen: free and takes off down the hallway Unh! How do you work this thing?! GRADENKO: Bring her back! (Some of the Thumb-thumbs grab jetpacks and chase Carmen) General Dedrich: Oh no, you don't! (Blows up the remaining Thumb-thumbs) Dusty: Let's go! (Dusty takes off, followed by Daring Do, then Holley, and Rainbow) Edward: Fluttershy, GO! GO! We'll catch up!! Fluttershy: (weeps) I can't! Skunky: Fine! Have it your way! Then Professor Zundapp wins! Fluttershy: (snaps) That.. big.. dumb... LEMON!!!!!!!!!!! (Races down the tunnel) Sharky: (grabs a jetpack then put its in) Some of you will have to piggy-back on us! Finn McMissile: Okay! (Deploy his front hooks and hooks on the back of Sharky's buffers) Sharky: Hang on! (takes off) Uray: (puts on jetpack) Grab on! (Some of the engines hook onto Uray and Uray picks up Luke with his magnet) Hi-ho silver! AWAY!!! (takes off) GRADENKO: (grabs on Juni's pack) Ah, ah, ah! Don't you want to see your parents... you little brat? (hits counter top) Unh! Juni: Whoops! Sorry! Zip: There's only one jetpack left! Rattlesnake Jake: Oh great! Now how are we gonna catch up to the others?! Mako: Fly, Applejack! Fly!! (Picks up Applejack and throws her like a football) Applejack: Whoa nelly! Mako: Fly, Spike! Fly!! (Picks up Spike and throws him like a football) Spike: Whoa-oo! oof!! Mako: (Picks up Rarity) Rarity: HEY!! Mako: Fly, Rarity! Fly!! (throws her like a football) Rarity: (Screams) Mako: Fly, Pinkie! Fly!! (Picks up Pinkie and throws her like a football) Pinkie: YAAAHH! HOO-HOO! Steamy: Mak, ya idjit! That ain't gonna work! Mako: Your turn, Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom: NO!!! NO!!! Don't throw m... Mako: (grabs Apple Bloom's tail and gives it a jerk, then lets go. Which snaps back on Apple Bloom) Apple Bloom: OW!! Hey, what was that f... (then suddenly, Apple Bloom's bow starts spinning and she takes off like a helicopter) Sweetie Belle: Hey! (she and Scootaloo grab Apple Bloom's legs) Mako: Catch the others, Crusaders! (The CMC fly down the tunnel) Scootaloo: This is awesome! Rarity: (stutters) How did you do that? Mako: Cartoon Magic. T.C.: Come on, Juni! We Have to catch up to that agent with the Brain! the other agents close in on Juni Juni: Get back! (Swings the toolbox and hits one of the agents which breaks the toolbox off.) Spike: Hey, you got the toolbox off! (Juni accidentally sets off the jetpack which flies all over the place) Applejack: (ducks as the jetpack shoots over her head as her hat flies up as she ducks) Whoa Nelly! Rarity: Juni, you turned on the jetpack too soon! jetpack continues to fly around the room as Juni (who just take cover underneath the table) watches it fly out of control as the one agent he knocked down gets back up and tries to run from it only to be tripped by it as the other 2 agents race to get clear of the out-of-control jetpack GRADENKO: What's wrong with you? They're just children, engines, and ponies. (the jetpack slams into her and throws her back into a chair) Ugh! Unh! (tries to control it then the flames flew into her face) Aah! Cadance: Don't worry, I can carry all of you with my magic! (Picks up everyone then takes off down the tunnel) Rarity: Looks like someone's gonna have a bad hair day. GRADENKO: (drops the jetpack and then the camera pans up showing her hair is on fire) UUH! (the camera then turns to the left where we see one of the agents is trying to put out the fire with the faucet) In the tunnels (Everyone stops in a loop) Skunky: Oh no! Which way do we go? Dusty: Up there! (Someone puts hatch on the skylight) Carmen: Going up! (They all fly up and the Thumb-thumbs crash into each other) Dusty: WHOA!!!!! (Crashes through the hatch) Rainbow: Nice one, Dusty. (Then the CMC helicopter up) Sweetie Belle: (points to one direction) There he goes! Back in the tunnels (The others come to a dead end) Juni: Uh oh. Pinkie: It's a dead end! Cadance: We must've taken a wrong turn. With Carmen. Carmen and the others chase down the agents with the Thumb-thumbs hot on their tail, Carmen's com-watch beeps Carmen: What!? Juni: Where do you go? Carmen: We're right behind him! Where are you? Juni: We're toast! Dusty Crophopper: You keep following that guy, I'll go back!! (turns around) Carmen: (catches up) Give me back that brain! (yanks the bag off the agent's neck as the 2 start to quarrel) Get away from me! Tough guy. Rheneas: LOOK OUT!! Camera: Huh? (notices a "Floop's Fooglies" billboard dead ahead and then she pushes the agent) See ya! (the agent and the thumb-thumbs fly through the billboard) Whoa! (but the last thumb-thumb knocks the billboard down) With Juni. the corner of the tunnel where the team are at the dead end, Dusty and and Carmen fly in Dusty Crophopper: Here we come! Pinkie Pie: Dusty! You came back! Juni: Oh, my sister! Dusty: Follow us, we'll lead you guys out. Outside. rest of the gang join the others but then.. Apple Bloom: OH NO!!! (Thumb-thumbs show up) Percy: Head for the city! all fly in that direction but Juni starts to loose his grip on Carmen Juni: I can't hold on much longer! Steamy: You can do it, Juni! Willy: Don't worry! Carmen: Get a grip, you big baby! Juni: I'm slipping! Carmen: Hang on, butterfingers! Juni: I'm not gonna make it! CARMEN: We're almost there! Juni: Don't drop me! Carmen: I'm not gonna drop you! Juni: (slips off) AAH!! Pinkie Pie: Oh, No! No! No! Not Good! Not Good! NOT GOOD!! Rarity: Of all worst things that could happen! Carmen: Oh! Juni: AAAAHHHHH! Rainbow: Hold on Juni, we're coming! then flies downward as Juni nears the ground faster and faster but before he can splat on a roadway, Carmen catches him at the last second Juni: AAAAH!!! OOF!! Rainbow: We've gotcha! Carmen: What would you do without me? Henry: Not what do we do? We can't keep flying around like this with those agents and those wired masked things still chasing us! Edward: (sees something) Fly into that clothing store! We can get ourselves disguises! Shining Armor: Good thinking, Edward! In the shop. (The group fly into a clothes store, and hide as Thumb-thumbs fly in and chase a coat cart thinking Carmen's inside.) screeching (a car hits the cart and the jetpack flies out by itself) Shining Armor: All right. Finn McMissile: Now, let's get going before those things find us. (the group walk out of the store and Juni are now wearing disguises then they hitch a ride on a streetcar with the Thumb-thumbs and the agent search for them on foot) Back at the castle Floop: It's a cruel, cruel world. All you little boys and girls. And some mean nasty people. Want to have you for their supper. But if you follow me you can all be free .Free, you can all be free. As a bird on a big TV If you dream, if you dream If you dream my dream It's a cruel, cruel world full of nasty boys and girls. Full of selfish, mean, nasty people Nasty, nasty, nasty, nasty. But there's a way you can make your day You can laugh, you can smile, you can come and stay awhile You can dream my dream, you can have it all with me. You can dream my dream, you can dream my dream You can dream... My dream chattering Floop: Cut! background fades away and reveals to be a huge green screen room, and the Fooglies are hanging from cables as a platform Floop is standing on is then lowered down to ground level and he steps off it yelping Floop: Lock them up! (smacks one of the Fooglies) Fooglie: around Whoa! Floop: (comes into the control room) What does it need, Minion? Minion: I don't-- - Floop: My show! It needs something! That thing that will take it to number one. I can feel it... but I can think straight enough to figure it out. Minion: Floop, you're spending too much time on this program. You should be more concerned with our grand diabolical plan. Floop: Syndication? Minion: The army of robot children. Floop: This hardware gets in the way of my creative abilities. (takes off his glove) You lost the children, engines, and ponies. Minion: Not only did they escape... they took the Third Brain with them. Floop: It exists? Minion: Completely. Cortez lied to us. Floop: Send our best Thumbs. Minion: Sir, if you want to catch a criminal... you send a criminal. If you want to snare a spy--- Floop: Please speak English, Minion! I've been baking under those studio lights. Minion: If you want to find a child... Floop: Mm-hmm? (Two robot twins of Carmen and Juni walk up) Minion: Send a child. Floop: That is brilliant, Minion. Minion: Thank you... sir. another room Professor Zundapp: GRR!!! That is why you shouldn't send thumb robots to do a car's job! (to the Gremlin and Pacer) You two, go with the robot children and capture Mi Amore Cadaenza, then bring her here. Gremlin: Right Professor! (the Gremlin and Pacer drive out) Twilight: No! Professor Zundapp: SHUT UP!!! I'll have you're tail cut off if this gets bothersome. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Chase scenes